Complicated
by contagiously funny
Summary: Songfic. Certain characters are having trouble coping with feelings for old friends. AG DN and KD! Better than it sounds.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...nothing at all.**

The King of Thieves smiled while chatting with his good friend "Alan". He couldn't help but feel some pride in the fact that he was the first person Alanna had trusted with her secret. _She hadn't even willingly told Jon, the Ysandir forced the truth out of her,_ he thought smugly as he handed her a drink.

_**I'm so scared that  
The way that I feel  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room  
I wanna find a hiding place**_

****

As Alanna reached for the cup, their fingers brushed, causing George's hand to slip a little, spilling some of the dink on the floor.

"George? Is everything all right?" he heard. The King of Thieves looked up from cleaning the floor, and into the concerned purple eyes staring at him. He forced a smile. Sometimes he wished Alanna had never told him her secret.

__

We used to laugh  
We used to hug  
The way that old friends do  
But now a smile and  
A touch of your hand  
Just make me come unglued

"Of course, lass." he quickly reassured her, before changing the subject. They continued to talk of the palace, Jon's birthday, and the Duke. The whole time, George was only partially paying attention as he watched the way she moved.

__

It's such a contradiction  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction

"How old are you, lass?"

****

The way I feel for you?

**_It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close  
I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go  
I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you  
How I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated._**

****

Numair glanced around uneasily as he watched the painter he had hired study his former student and friend.

"Where does she wish to pose?"

"She won't be posing."

_**Just when I think**  
**I'm under control  
I think I finally got a grip  
Another friend tells me that  
My name is always  
On your lips**_

****

Numair leaned over Daine, worriedly. She had been sick with fever for a while now, although she seemed to be getting better. Swiftly, and silently, he cut a strand of her hair and placed it in the locket. The mage turned, surprised when he heard Daine murmur his name in her sleep.

__

They say I'm more  
Than just a friend  
They say I must be blind

He felt his heart stop as he realized that Daine had fallen…off the cliff. He pulled out his focus, and raced down toward the forest without a second thought

__

Well I admit that  
I've seen you watch me  
From the corner of your eye

Spidren. They had killed Daine. They had killed his Magelet!

That all that went through his raging mind as he bashed the remaining spidren with his staff.

"Numair? Please…are you alright?" Numair spun around at the sound of hr voice.

__

Oh it's so confusing  
I wish you'd just confess

"You-you're alive? I thought…"

**_  
But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes_**

**_It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close  
I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go  
I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you  
How I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated._**

****

Dom smiled at the new lady knight. She had finally made it. He knew she would, for he had gotten to know her well in the last four years. He ignored the part of him that had selfishly wanted her to fail or give up. Then she would have stayed with the Own.

**_I hate it 'cause  
I've waited so long  
For someone like you_**

****

Dom felt what seemed like a hand squeezing all of his insides as he left he latrine. Kel was gone. She had left for follow the refugees. Her refugees. While her selflessness was one of the reasons he…admired her (He wouldn't even allow himself to say the L-word), at this moment he wished her the most selfish noble in the country!

__

Should I say it  
Should I tell you  
How I feel?

Dom simply smiled as the lady knight furiously ordered him and his men back to Mastiff. No matter what she said or threatened, he would follow her. He wouldn't allow her to face this alone.

__

Oh I want you to know  
But then again I don't

Dom's smile widened as he pulled out the maps.

"You don't get these unless we come too."

_**  
It's so complicated**_


End file.
